


⬤ rec

by diluculum



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diluculum/pseuds/diluculum
Summary: Raihan had, enthusiastically, wagered that he was better at pleasing Leon than Piers. Probably because he was just slightly too confident that he'd win. Piers took him on, purely because of his pride.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Nezu | Piers/Dande | Leon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	⬤ rec

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we subscribe to the belief that leon is shortish and that the artbook has piers's real height because I Refuse to believe he is short. he just isn't idk what to tell u milo can climb him like a tree  
> this is. it happened. it sure did. i sure wrote it huh

All day, Leon's had to avoid pulling at the collar of his coat. It's just a  _ little _ too tight. He doesn't want to give the impression that something's up, but it kind of is. Of course, the day he most wants to get home early, Gloria has to show up at the Battle Tower. He has to pray it's over quickly, but he doesn't pull his punches by any means. She absolutely decimates him, as usual, solely with the Charizard  _ he _ gave her no less. The relief he feels when she cheerily waves goodbye and turns heel to walk off is immeasurable. His shoulders finally relax when he makes his way over to the elevator to head home. 

Piers is waiting for him when he gets there, sitting at the kitchen table, a leash draped over his lap as he idly scrolls on his phone. Leon freezes, cheeks going rosy when Piers looks up at him at the sound of the door. "Right on time, somehow. Surprised you didn't get lost." Piers's lips curl into a catlike smile as he stands and approaches, pushing Leon back against the door. He unbuttons the top of Leon's coat, slowly pulling his cravat out of the way to reveal a black leather collar. 

"Been livin' here three bloody months," Leon mutters faintly, swallowing hard at the downright sinful look Piers gives him. 

Piers scoffs. "As if that changes anything. Didn't think you'd be so into this, honestly." Piers tilts Leon's face up, and he blushes harder. "Looks good on you, though." He hooks a finger under the collar, dragging Leon closer and taking his lips in a fierce kiss. Leon responds with ample enthusiasm, grabbing the back of Piers's jacket and pressing himself flush against him. Piers takes his time teasing Leon until he lets out an impassioned moan, hips pressing into his thigh. Leon pulls away first, letting his head lean back against the door when Piers slowly unbuttons his coat enough to expose his dress shirt, pushing it and the collar of his shirt out of the way so he can kiss Leon's neck. "Raihan's about to lose that stupid bet," he murmurs against Leon's skin. 

Raihan had, enthusiastically, wagered that he was better at pleasing Leon than Piers. Probably because he was just slightly too confident that he'd win. Piers took him on, purely because of his pride. There was both a lot and not much at stake; loser does what the winner wants. Piers can't think of anything terribly difficult that Raihan would make him do, but he himself is already brainstorming more than enough challenges for Raihan to face. 

"You sound awful sure of yourself," Leon mumbles, wincing when Piers bites down just below his collar. "Don't either of you think you're a  _ little _ overconfident?" 

Piers's lips quirk upwards. "Do you think we don't have reason to be?" He grasps Leon's cock through his pants. "This would beg to differ." Leon doesn't hesitate to grind against his hand, sighing his name softly. Another kiss, gentler this time, and Piers clips the leash he was holding to Leon's collar, using it to drag him toward his bedroom once he pulls back. 

He wastes no time getting them both undressed, shoving Leon down against the bed and tossing his phone beside him. Odd, considering he doesn't use it much, but Leon is too out of it to question it. Sitting up on his hips, Piers leans over to the nightstand to retrieve a half empty bottle of lube. Leon impatiently grinds his cock against Piers's, knowing better than to take them into his hand lest he be handcuffed. Piers grinds back as he coats his fingers, drawing a pitiful little gasp from Leon. Slowly, he moves between Leon's legs, savoring the shaky whine Leon gives when two fingers press into him. Precome drips onto his stomach and his cock twitches when Piers's fingers start to move, dragging pleased noises from him with little effort as jagged jolts of pleasure arc up his spine. He grinds down on Piers's fingers until Piers forces him to stop by holding his hips still. "You want me to hop to it, huh?" 

Leon moans his assent. 

With a little adjustment, Leon's on his hands and knees, Piers kneeling behind him. "How bad do you want it?" Piers coos, teasing Leon's hole with the tip of his cock. Leon simply whines, earning a tug on his leash. "That's not what I'm lookin' for and you know it."

"Really bad," Leon mumbles. " _ Please _ , Piers." He feels like he's going to melt. How could Piers say no to that? It would just be cruel at this point. He slides home in one smooth thrust, setting his phone to auto mode so he doesn't have to fidget with it any longer. Leon whines Piers's name, rocking his hips back desperately, aware yet heedless of the fact that Piers's phone flits about them, searching for the perfect angle from which to record. As soon as it chimes to indicate that the recording has started, Piers grins, wrapping the leash around his hand to pull Leon's head back, coaxing a lewd noise free from his throat as his back arches. "What do you have to say, Leon?" he asks, pride rolling off him like water off a Swanna's back. 

"Piers is better!" Leon cries, pressing his hips back into Piers. He moans louder, pulling against the leash weakly as his head tries to droop forward. He can't pick a favorite,- none of them can, as that would just be a dick move- but he knows it's what Piers wants to hear and that it's the objective truth. He's much more vocal with Piers than with Raihan. 

"Than who?" Piers slows his hips, relishing Leon's dissatisfied groan. He snaps them forward harshly, then takes his sweet time pulling out before repeating the action and forcing a broken whimper from Leon. 

"Raiha _ aan _ …" 

"Atta boy. And I'm better at  _ what _ ?" 

A strangled, surprised noise rips from Leon's throat. "Don't make me say it…" 

Piers pulls on the leash harder, slamming his hips forward. "C'mon,  _ love _ . Spit it out, or I stop." Leon mumbles something unintelligible. "Can't hear ya.  _ Speak. Up _ ." He punctuates the last two words with two particularly punishing thrusts that make Leon clench around him. 

Arms wobble unsteadily beneath Leon when he faintly moans, " _ Fucking me _ ." His face goes bright red, and he hopes it won't show on the recording. He wants to bury his face in the pillow beneath him to hide his embarrassment, but he knows Piers isn't going to let him. He seems hellbent on debasing him as much as he possibly can. 

"There. That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" Piers's hips don't relent, moving at a borderline brutal pace that Leon has grown to be addicted to. His head tips back slightly and he bites his tongue when Leon's walls flutter and contract around him, making his hips jerk erratically a few times before he reins himself in. Smirking, he turns to glance at the camera. "See, Raihan? Told ya so. I'm- nnh, just a better lay than you.  _ You _ would know." He turns his attention back to Leon, slackening the leash a little so he can hang his head. 

"Close…" Leon whimpers, body shaking as he fists the sheets, knuckles white.  _ Close _ is an understatement. His breath leaves him in harsh pants, and his hips twitch with every thrust. He’s falling apart and he can barely take it. " _ Piiiiers _ …"

"That's enough, Rotom." The machine silently stops recording and falls to the bed. Piers knows better than to give Raihan  _ everything _ . He'd probably consider that a victory. He leans over Leon's back, supporting himself with one hand while the other goes straight to Leon's cock, stroking him rapidly. "Go on, then," he purrs, tugging the shell of Leon's ear with his teeth. Leon's shaking grows more pronounced and it's only seconds before he overflows onto Piers's hand. Piers isn't far behind, giving a few lazy thrusts as he rides out his orgasm, teeth bearing down on Leon's shoulder. He pants hotly in Leon's ear, putting his other hand down so he doesn't lay on Leon. Not that he would have any trouble supporting him, honestly. After a few breathless moments, Piers finally sits up and pulls out, and almost immediately Leon flops onto his side, covering his still red face with one arm. Piers lays down beside him, kissing his rosy cheek. "You alright there?"

"Mmhm." Leon turns, pressing himself closer to Piers and kissing him softly. Piers ruffles his hair when he pulls away, smiling. He picks up his phone, fumbling with it over Leon's shoulder to send the video to Raihan. 

**_Think I won, mate._ **

"Sent it," Piers murmurs, locking his phone and tossing it on the bed behind Leon. He can only imagine Raihan's reaction. Hopefully, he takes a hint from the thumbnail and doesn't open it in public. Imagining him opening it in the middle of his stadium… Scary thought. But also mildly amusing. 

Leon nudges his head against Piers's chin, pressing his face into his throat. "He's gonna lose his mind." Raihan isn't a sore loser by any means, but he might just be this time. "Maybe in a good way." Lips turning up into a small smile, Leon sighs against Piers's skin when he runs his fingers through his hair. Piers kisses his forehead, dragging one hand down Leon's back. "Love you," Leon murmurs, pressing a kiss to Piers's Adam's apple. 

Red paints Piers's face, and he's thankful Leon can't see. No matter how many times Leon and Raihan tell him they love him, it never fails to fluster him. "L- love you too." They spend a quiet moment together before Piers says, "We should probably go clean up."

Leon laughs quietly. "There isn't  _ anything _ anyone could do short of burning the house down that could make me get out of this bed." It hurts to even  _ think _ about walking. 

Honestly, Piers is equally as hesitant to get up, less out of pain and more of the desire to just lay with his boyfriend. He smiles, stretching his legs. "Yeah, me either. Just figured I'd try and throw it out there." 

A few minutes later, Piers's phone buzzes, and he's almost too lazy to get it, and he wouldn't if not for the fact that it could be Raihan. 

And it is. The only response he graces Piers with is three simple words:

**_BLOODY HELL, MAN_ **


End file.
